Talk:SCP Role Playing/The Breach/Part 1
Welcome to the Roleplay! Please remember to visit this page before coming here, but here are the important facts: * Do not jump into the containment breach right away, take time to develop your characters. * You must be serious and have a good idea of how proper role-playing works. * This RP session will end once the breach is over. * Your grammar and spelling must be flawless. * Avoid editing your post once it has been posted. * Do not kill off other people's characters without talking it out first. * Do not double post. * Do not use SCPs from the SCP:CB Game unless you are very confident that you can introduce it. * All posts should be taken into account. * Should you be absent for more than three days, you will be booted from this session until futher notice. * Remember to copy and paste this at the end of every one of your posts. --~~~~ ---- Abide by these rules or disciplinary actions will be used. ---- A long day it had been, in fact looking back on it, it was very slow work. Gale pulled off his helmet and took a breath. It was a miracle this facility had enough task forces, otherwise he believed he would be up to his neck in all shit that the doctors made. Everytime, they always made some mistake, whether it be pissing off the fire-man or letting the puny insect run away. Every damn time... Gale looked up and noticed he was no longer roaming the corridors of light-containment, but the offices; this one was full of many people. He passed by them and found the employee rec room. Finding a chair, he sat down and sighed. Coffee machines, foosball, even a telivision, not that he cared to see the world's problems. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 02:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Burying my face into my hands crying,I managed to say "why...why am i here....I want to go home" But sadly this was my permanet home in a 2X2 meter room. --D-7650 (talk) 02:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And so, that's how the I save the baby elephant." 053 giggles. "What? You think I'm kidding? It's the truth! "I can never believe your story. It's too wild!" "Oh hush. It was a story. And a good one at that!" 053 smiled. "All right. I guess I should get going. Come give me a hug." Dr. Baton and 053 hugged and waved goodbye. He left 053 containment room and headed to the rec room. "I need more coffee." --Baton Guy (talk) 02:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson opened his eyes only to see a white, blank ceiling. He got up from his slumber and looked around, seeing the same room he sees everyday. The same white room just with a closet and shelf. He sighed as he dragged himself over to the closet and opened it, revealing his body armour. He quickly donned himself with it and grabbed a P90 with a few rounds. He walked over to the door and pressed a button, opening his room's door and starting a new day at the Foundation. He started to do his daily patrol, walking up, down, and through each corridor, staircase, office, and catwalk. Suddenly, his troat felt dry. Seeing how he ways only a few halls from the rec room, he decided to take a coffee break. Wilson quickly strolled to the rec room and walked through the door. He saw Gale sitting in a nearby chair. 'Hey there, Gale,' he greeting while walking towards the coffee machine. He grabbed a cup out of the dispenser and made himself coffee. He pulled off his riot helmet, balaclava, and drank it down nearly instantly. --Fireworks888 (talk) 02:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "'Ello. Tyrone, right? You checked the D-Class? I hear word of a crying D-Class, and its driving the guards nuts. You know about it?" he asked to the pale guard. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 02:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- 'Uh...Y-Yeah!' Wilson replied. 'I've been patrolling the facility and everytime I pass h-his cell, all I hear is muffled weeping. I've also checked the feed, h-he's just huddling in his corner. I think he's only been here for t-two weeks.' Wilson crushes the foam cup and tosses it in the trash. He then grabs his helmet, pockets his balaclava and sits down at a table. --Fireworks888 (talk) 02:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale rose an eyebrow at the guard but did not pay mind to it. There was not any reason to worry about it, but the stutter stated the obvious. "I'll go check on him, and next time, please remember to pass just once, eh?" He left the guard in the room and headed out the office. Outside, he found himself in heavy-containment section. He walked past the massive blast doors of many SCPs before finding a catwalk leading to the D-Class cells. He passed a few guards who, on queue, picked themselves up and rose their rifles to attention. He took a left and found the designated cell of the D-Class that had made the ruckus. "Sir, that's D-7650, he's been cry- oh, MTF? I thought they sent Wilson over?" a nearby commanding guard said. He looked more bored than annoyed, but it really mattered not to him. "He skipped over, mind if I take a look?" "Sure, let me get the doors open" The guard rounded several others and stood near the cell. It opened and Gale peered at the D-Class sitting on the ground. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 03:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- I looked at the guard,They said something about testing but with what exactly? I said a greeting to the man after wiping my tears away. "Y-Yes sir?Do you need me? I waited for a response. --D-7650 (talk) 03:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson, after having the coffee settle in his stomach, got up out of his seat and put both his balaclava and helmet back on. He took his assault rifle out of his pack, held it tightly to himself, and walked back out the rec room, resuming his patrol. As he strolled down the halls past security doors and offices, he looks down, bored. Suddenly, he bumps into something, making him dash back and grunt. 'Oof! O-Oh, man, I am so-' he stops as he looks up. It is Dr.Baton. 'Oh, g-greetings Dr. Baton. I am so sorry for bumping into you. I-I wasn't paying attention.' he apologized as he gained back his balance. --Fireworks888 (talk) 03:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ugh, where could he be? Lander was walking through the corridors of the office at a quick pace, rushing by all of the people. He had received several complaints from guards about a crying Class-D, so he figured that he would report this to his commanding officer, Seargant Gale. That is, if he could find him. My god, has this place always been such a fucking maze? He thought. I mean, you think there would be a map on one of the walls or something, but no, they just had to make it a labyrinth. After walking around for about 20 minutes, he finally arrived at his destination, the employee rec room. He was certain he would find his commander here since it's usually where he goes. Once he entered the room, he discovered that it was completely empty. This was surprising at first since he's rarely not in the rec room. Where could he be? He decided to head back down to the Light Containment zone. Lander assumed that one of the guards must've already told Gale about the crying Class-D. --Dr.Mark (talk) 03:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah, it's no problem. If I was carrying something important like coffee then I would be ticked off." He looks at the guard. "I would ask for your name but I'm in a hurry. I really need some coffee or else I would fall to the ground. See ya around." The guard nodded and headed off. Dr. Baton resumed to heading to the rec room. --Baton Guy (talk) 03:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale crouched to the red-eyed criminal, wondering what had bothered him. He honestly did. If he was innocent, well, he had a point. "Jah, come with me. We have a few things to take care of," Gale said. He stood up and looked to see Staff Sergeant Lander running up. "Lander, good to see you here. You mind helping me out?" Gale moved to him and added in a lower voice, "We need him to test SCP-127, and I think he'll piss his pants faster. Either that, or shoot one of the guards faster" --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 03:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Understood sir, leave it to me." He said as he saluted his commanding officer. He then turned his attention towards the Class-D crouching on the floor. "You, get up off the ground!" He stated as he raised his P90. --Dr.Mark (talk) 04:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- I looked up seeing a unforgiving P90 barrel in my face.I was scared and stood up shaking I managed to say "S-So I follow you sir?" --D-7650 (talk) 04:09, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale watched Lander handle the D-Class. Meanwhile a guard came to him speaking of another scientist. He remembered a well know scientist going by a Doctor Guy, the one with the child. He headed to a neaby intercom phone and pulled it off the cradle. "Doctor Baton Guy, please come over to the Light-Containment area for testing of the new SCP. Repeat, Doctor Baton Guy, please head over to light containment for SCP testing." He replaced the phone in its cradle. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 04:11, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yup. Remember, we're authorized to kill any disobedient Class-Ds so don't try anything stupid." He then grabbed the Class-D by the arm and pulled him out of his cell. "Now get moving!" -Dr.Mark (talk) 04:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The soldier escorted me throughout the facility. I saw so many things,balconies,offices,and even other Class-Ds being escorted as well. --D-7650 (talk) 04:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, Wilson walks up to Lander. 'Excuse, Sergeant Lander, but it is my duty to escort D classes t-to their assigned locations. L-Let me take him off your hands.' Lander nodded as he handed the terrified D class to Wilson. Wilson then turned to the D class,'Just come with me and you won't get shot' Wilson said as he started to walk up towards light containment section, right to 127's cell. --Fireworks888 (talk) 04:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Coffee going to have to wait I guess.", he said angrily. He headed to the light containment area. When he got there he saw guards and a D-class. He walked over to where he can see the SCP containment area. "What SCP are we testing this time? --Baton Guy (talk) 04:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "An SCP-127. Thought you'd do well here as you've done work with many of the kind. Anyways, 127's an MP5K. THe magazine is not removable and switching the setting creates a groan. We haven't fired the weapon, as we are about to do that now. We'll have a D-Class here and, well, I and Staff Sergeant Lander here in case the D-Class tries to escape." --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 05:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson and the D class arrived at SCP-127's cell. As the cell door remotely open, Wilson put his gloved hand on the D class' back and pushed him in through the opened door. Wilson then squeezed his rifle tight to himself and leaned his back up against the wall,stationed outside of the remotely closing door. --Fireworks888 (talk) 05:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "All right then." He grabbed the microphone. "All right D-class. You're going to pick up that gun and shoot at a wall. I'll tell you what to do next." --Baton Guy (talk) 05:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Lander was overlooking the test, he noticed that the lights in the observation room were flickering. His first thought was that there was something wrong with the electricity, but just to make sure he decided to leave the observation room and head up to the office zone. --Dr.Mark (talk) 06:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dr. Lavrov was using the trolley ride to transport from the heavy containment zone to the light containment zone. Apparently, the O5 weren't all too keen about abusing the use of mentally retarded D-Class into mistreating SCP-1055 to "see what happens". Needless to say, it didn't end so well. The iron bulk of a trolley, which was both bullet-proof and could survive three nuclear warheads going off simultaneously was quite dull to look at. Lavrov, after 30 groan-worthy minutes of boredom, stepped out of the cage and onto the white, pearly floors of the light containment zone entrance. Scruffy always did a good job. Lavrov looked at a paper to his new assignment. For the fifth time, Lavrov looked at his clearance level and made sure it hadn't been downgraded; still Level 3, thankfully. He'd been assigned to... translating messages transmitted by the crew working on SCP-270, the ones they find "less urgent". Lavrov dragged a long sigh. His new work area was located next to SCP-127's testing range. He saw a teary-eyed D-Class escorted by a guard and Dr. Baton. Baton was a good bloke, and a more tolerable person to be around. He waved, and went into his office to see a desk already prepared with a paper full of complicated and ridiculous codes. Sighing again, Lavrov strained his eyes on the paper. The lights flickered for a moment and Lavrov tapped his pocket, making sure his flashlight was ready if the power were to go out. --Dr. Tremor Fan 19:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Damn... better not be a drill, this isn't a good time," Gale muttered. He looked to Tyrone and said, "Take care of this, and be careful, he has a weapon, alright?" Before he could listen to an answer, he left the testing chamber. He headed for a trolley and, as it opened, saw Dr. Lavrov. He nodded to him and entered the trolley. He looked annoyed as it is, probably just how annoying the guards are with the SCPs. He made a mental note to discuss disciplinary action from MTF on Guards, despite the difference in departments. The trolley came to a stop and Gale exited and headed to his room. As he entered, the lights flickered again. He payed no mind and rather pulled out the traditional Task Force armour and donned it. He picked up a gas mask and, just as he was about to strap it to his chest, looked at the reflection from the eyes. "Well, at least it didn't get all of my face..." Just then, the lights switched out all together. The emergency red lights switched on and out came a voice from an intercom. "This is Doctor Harp, looks like we have a minimal breach, nothing bad, please remain calm-" the voice said, then interrupted by whispers, then, "Alright, thank you. Doctor Harp, everybody stay in your rooms and lock them. BZZT... ''"All Mobile Task Forces, this is Colonel Worley, we have an 008 breach, hurry over to the containment room right now. Beta-7 and any former Beta-7 members, get over there and recontain it. Anybody else, check all containment chambers. Worley, out" The radio strapped to Gale's vest switched off. There was no telling what this would do. He hoped that Lander had his radio, he needed this message. He picked up an old SA80 coloured by years of laughter, fun, and too much pain. He exited the room. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 20:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson stared at Gale as he walked away. 'I wonder what's going on,' Wilson thought. 'Nevermind that, it's above my power. I just need to supervise that D.' He then gripped his weapon even tighter and watched the D class as he held SCP-127. --Fireworks888 (talk) 21:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lander had finally reached his destination, the Electrical Center. Upon entering the room the lights suddenly went out and the emergency red lights turned on. ''Oh great, what now? Suddenly, Lander's radio went off. "All Mobile Task Forces, this is Colonel Worley, we have an 008 breach, hurry over to the containment room right now. Beta-7 and any former Beta-7 members, get over there and recontain it. Anybody else, check all containment chambers. Worley, out" Oh great, a containment breach, just what we need, and I JUST got to the electrical center. Lander proceeded to head back to the elevator. --Dr.Mark (talk) 21:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The D-Class picked up SCP-127 nervously. Dr. Baton could tell that the D-class was afraid. The D-class was hesitanting to shoot the gun. "Y-You sure I should shoot? W-What if something happens to me?", said the nervous D-Class. "The gun hasn't harmed its users ever. It's only used to hurt other for self defence. Now fire the gun." The D-Class aimed at the wall, the gun wobbling due to the D-Class being extreamely. He fired and sprayed all over the wall until he couldn't shoot anymore. "Good job. A terrible aim, but still. Now I want you to switch the fire mode to semi-auto and describe the sound made. You know how to do that, right?" "I um.... not sure. Is it this switch right here?", said the D-Class examiming SCP-127. "Yes. Switch it and describe the sound it makes." The D-Class switched it to semi-auto mode. "IT ALIVE?!?!", the D-Class said in surprisement. "Don't freak out. Describe the sound." "It-It made a low groan. And are those teeths on the ground??!?!", said the surprise and extremely scared D-Class said. "All right. I think we're done here. Time for you to go. Guards, come get the D-Class." --Baton Guy (talk) 22:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson kicked himself up off the walk and watched as the containment door opened. He grabbed the confused D class, threw him out, and started to walk back to the D cells as the containment door closed and the D followed. After a few more minutes of roaming the facility, they finally arrived to their destination. 'OK, 'w-we're back. G-Get back in!' ordered the guard,raisng his weapon towards the D's face. The D simply nodded and dragged his feet back into his cell as the doors jerked shut. Suddenly, everything went pitch black. For a few seconds, Wilson thought he went blind, but he then saw several red emergency lights glow around him. It was a containment breach. He heard quiet voices all around him, as it was the D classes, panicing. --Fireworks888 (talk) 22:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale was walking through a corridor, the Heavy-Containment zone not far behind him. He rounded a corner but stopped short and hid behind the wall. "Doctor Maynard, I didn't expect you to do this so fa-" "Follow me, Doctor Harp. You have the radio?" "Yeah, here it is" "Thanks. Alright, Charlie India 3, you're clear." Footsteps away, Gale rounded again and pointed the rifle, but the two scientists were gone. He wondered who Charlie India was, he'd never heard of any task force by the name. He continued on and once again stopped short. The Heavy-Containment zone was beyond this checkpoint. Up ahead, where lights flickered and the rotating red lights helped not, a man stood. "Doctor Maynard, Harp, whoever, you mind telling me abou that Cha-" The man turned and Gale saw he was a deformed and bloody carcass. Gale gasped at the thing, and it groaned in reply. It began to stumble towards him, Gale fired on the thing. It fell, and was still. He was silent, shocked, and very confused. The previous conversation stuck in his head. Up ahead, the echos of more groans came by. Gale rose the rifle and continued on. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 22:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lander had finally reached the Heavy Containment Zone. He was surprised to find it completely deserted, given that all Task Forces were suppose to report here. As he began approaching 008's containment chamber he started hearning some growling noise coming from the general direction of the chamber. Lander raised his gun and slowly turn around the corner. As he turned the corner an arm suddenly grabbed him from behind. "Jesus Fuck!" Lander immedietly turned around and was greeted with the face of a rotting scientist. He raised his gun and shot him several times in the head and chest. The body then fell to the ground. Aw shit, 008's on the loose. I should contact Gale. Lander then pulled out his radio. "Seargent Gale, this is Lander, do you copy?" --Dr.Mark (talk) 22:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The lights went pitch black and red emergency lights came on. "What the hell. I just want my coffee alre-" He smacked himself before he could complete that sentence. "Need to get serious. This is a containment breach. No time to goof around." He headed to 053 containment room to see if she wandered out of her room. If she did, there will be no story time this week. --Baton Guy (talk) 03:22, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale loaded the flare and fired it straight through the corridor. Just then, he heard Lander's voice ove his radio. He prepared to pick it up when he saw the shadow of a man with an object in his hand. Lander! ''he thought. He began run towards him when he stopped. "Lander, behind you!" he screamed to Lander --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 17:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh god what's happening? Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Did something get out?" I sat on the ground shaking. --D-7650 (talk) 19:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Lander waited for a response from the radio, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and raised his gun as he saw a figure running towards him. "Lander, behind you!" the figure yelled. Lander quickly recognized it as Gale's voice, but it took him a moment to realize that he was warning him about something that was behind him. Lander turned around and was greeted with two 008 instances that were practically right in his face. His reflexes weren't fast enough to avoid them, and they lunged at him and knocked the P90 out of his hands. They pounced on him and he fell to the ground as they began biting him. Out of all the pain and suffering he went through in his life, nothing had been more painful then this. "Oh fuck, get them off!" --Dr.Mark (talk) 06:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale aimed his rifle at one of the instances, then stopped. ''Knife, use a damn knife, you might as well execute Landon right now if you fire -- Gale helped Landon up, the bodies falling to the ground in a bloody heap. The bites weren't as bad as they looked, in fact his armour had stopped the bites almost completely. Yet, the word rung in hi head. Almost "Here, strap these bandages on for now, I'll get you to the Medical Wing, but we'll have to fight our way through first." --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 05:28, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lander then leaned his hand against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Then suddenly he heard growling and moaning coming from the distance. "The 008 instances must be near by, let's go." Lander then picked up his P90 and followed Gale. --Dr.Mark (talk) 21:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- As black flooded his view, Wilson yelled at the top of his lungs 'All D classes, remain calm or you will be terminated!'. This didn't do much, as the D classes' fear and their cell door's thickness soften the order. Trying to handle the situation, Wilson flicked a switch on his helmet, activating a beam of light to display from a device in his helmet, slightly lighting his way and rushed to Basile Roberts' office, hoping he would know what to do. --Fireworks888 (talk) 21:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Basil woke with a start. His slumber had been disturbed by a voice coming over the speakers, but he was too focused on the swirling red lights to pay attention. "What now?", he said to himself. Reluctantly, he got out of his chair. This probably is important, he thought. It also probably doesn't concern me. He hesitated. Well, I won't be to sleep in either situation, he figured. --Villeggiante (talk) 22:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, Robert's wall jerked open, revealing a startled Wilson. 'R-Roberts! A c-containment breach is going on! I need to escort you to saftey!' He quickly yelled as he gestured Basile out the door. --Fireworks888 (talk) 22:13, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale pulled out a pistol and handed it to Lander. He then grabbed Lander's arm and had him lean on hiself. "Drop the P90 and stay on me, eh?" He then walked forward through the halls, hoping to find the reinforcements that were supposed to be at 008's containment chamber. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 22:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ----